Painful Hope
by Fumuki-Chan
Summary: Karkat se sienta y espera, espera a que "él" aparezca de la nada con su sonrisa de idiota y le haga reír haciendo el payaso, espera que abra los ojos y le sonría, que se levante de la cama en la que yace y le abrace mientras aguanta sus puñetazos e insultos, pero por mucho que le duela aceptarlo, eso no va a ocurrir. KarGam. Two-Shot


Notas, notas everywhere: Primera parte del KarGam. Los flashback están escritos en cursiva para diferenciarlos. Karkat y Gamzee tendrían unos 8/9 años (humanos) en el primer flashback y sobre 17/18 en el resto del fic. Más notas abajo.

Karkat se sienta y espera, espera a que "él" aparezca de la nada con su sonrisa de idiota y le haga reír haciendo el payaso, espera a que "él" vuelva para limpiar las lágrimas que ahora mismo caen por sus mejillas, espera a que "él" regrese esa noche a su casa y le diga que todo ha sido una terrible broma, espera que abra los ojos y le sonría, que se levante de la cama en la que yace y le abrace mientras aguanta sus puñetazos e insultos, pero por mucho que le duela aceptarlo, eso no va a ocurrir.

No quiere pensar en ello, se niega a aceptar que no volverá a verle y prefiere ocupar su mente en recordar todas las ocasiones que han pasado juntos, en la primera vez que le vio...

_Ocurrió hace unos años, la situación no era muy diferente a la actual, Karkat acurrucado entre las raíces de uno de los tantos árboles del bosque que rodea su pequeño pueblo, ocultando su cara en sus rodillas e intentando encogerse lo más posible en un infantil intento por hacerse invisible, llorando a lágrima viva. _

_Está solo, su padre y su hermano trabajan lejos y apenas los ve un par de veces al mes, tampoco tiene amigos, todos los niños le rehúyen por ser extraño, por ser un_ mutante _de ojos rojos y cuernos enanos, llora porque necesita a alguien, llora porque se siente solo, llora porque necesita un milagro y tiene suerte, porque por una vez en su vida, alguien le escucha y se apiada de él._

_Un chico aparece de la nada haciendo equilibrismos sobre una pelota gigante, Karkat le observa, demasiado impresionado como para decir nada y en un momento dado, cuando el chico cae al suelo de forma exagerada Karkat no puede contener una carcajada, la primera en mucho tiempo. Y cuando al fin su risa se apaga observa al chico que se la ha provocado mientras un pequeño sonrojo va creciendo en sus mejillas. _

_Tiene un rostro infantil que no concuerda con su exagerada altura* (Aunque bueno, tampoco es que Karkat sea el perfecto ejemplo de estatura infantil ideal), le observa en silencio, sonriendo ampliamente y con una ligera sombra de curiosidad en sus ojos purpuras. El silencio incomoda a Karkat que enseguida frunce el ceño dirigiéndole una mirada furiosa._

_-¡DEJA DE MIRARME!_

_-¿Por qué llorabas?_

_-¿Eh?-No esperaba esa pregunta y mientras busca algo coherente (y que no resulte muy patético) pero contestar el otro se agacha frente a él y se sienta a su lado apretando contra sí la pelota sobre la que segundos antes hacía equilibrios-... ¡YO NO LLORABA! ¡SE ME HABÍA METIDO ALGO EN EL OJO! además, aunque estuviese llorando ¡COSA QUE NO ES CIERTA! la razón no sería de tu incumbencia _

_Ante el griterío el más alto pierde la sonrisa y dirige sus ojos al suelo-¿Honk? supongo que está bien si no quieres contestarme... o si me mientes... aunque papá diga que está mal mentir... pero si eso te hace feliz supongo que no hay problema hermano_

_-No somos hermanos. Y no miento... ¿por qué hacías equilibrios sobre la pelota? _

_-Porque la gente ríe cuando caigo y no me sentía cómodo viéndote triste... Soy Gamzee ¿tu quien eres?-Pregunta recuperando la sonrisa_

_-¿por qué quieres saberlo?-murmura escondiendo el rostro de nuevo_

_-Porque somos amigos y los amigos tienen que saber sus nombres_

_-¿Amigos? ¿Por qué ibas a querer ser amigo de un mutante como yo?_

_-¿Mu-mutante? ¿Qué es eso...?_

_Karkat le miró entrecerrando los ojos, o era imbécil, o actuaba muy bien, observando su sonrisa bobalicona Karkat se decidió por la primera opción_

_-Es un troll que es raro porque casi nadie tiene la sangre de su color_

_-¿Entonces... La Emperatriz** es un mutante?-preguntó girándose hacia él_

_Karkat callo y le observó. No sabía que responder a aquello y entonces, por segunda vez en el día fue incapaz de contener su risa. Gamzee le observa en silencio, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro infantil y cuando Karkat vuelve a mirarle su sonrisa se ensancha_

_-Y bien hermano... ¿puedo saber ya tu nombre?_

_-Soy Karkat... _

Es bonito recordar aquello, le hace sentir una cálida sensación en el pecho que sofoca ligeramente su tristeza, pero no basta, Karkat necesita al Gamzee auténtico, al actual, no al joven y desproporcionado niño de su infancia y recuerdos, al joven que oculta su rostro tras una capa de maquillaje blanco y noche tras noche entretiene a cientos de trolls con sus equilibrismos, al chico que le hace enfadar para segundos después provocarle las más sinceras carcajadas, ¡quiere a ese Gamzee!, no al maldito (aunque adorable, todo hay que decirlo) niño de sus recuerdos, ni mucho menos al sangrante e inconsciente cuerpo que es ahora. Simplemente quiere al de siempre.

Envuelto en el silencio del bosque se encoge sobre sí mismo buscando una forma de entrar en calor

-Gamzee... idiota... te dije que no subieras...

Y entonces las lágrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos mientras los hechos ocurridos las pasadas 48 horas se repiten en su cabeza sin pausa.

Todo por una pelea. Una. Estúpida. Pelea. Diez malditos minutos de opiniones contrarias habían bastado para convencer a un gilipoyas cualquiera de que sería buena idea cortar la cuerda sobre la que Gamzee hacia sus equilibrios para dejarle caer desde unos 20 metros de altura (¿Es mucho para una cuerda floja? ¿O poco? :S realmente no estoy segura) Jegus... no quiere recordarlo, de verdad que no quiere, pero con cada pestañeo los recuerdas golpean su mente

_Karkat y Gamzee están discutiendo, o más bien, Karkat grita y Gamzee se limita a sonreír observando a su novio _

_-Estúpido intento de payaso ¿estas escuchándome? no pienso consentir que subas a hacer tus estúpidos equilibrios_

_-No va a pasar nada Karbro..._

_-¿¡Como puedes estar tan seguro?! Todo el mundo conoce a ese tío por su mal carácter y sus ataques de agresividad ¡La policía le tiene vigilado las 24 horas!- A esas alturas Karkat está dando vueltas por la habitación con las manos en la cabeza y las mejillas sonrojadas de los nervios, Gamzee le observa con una sonrisa dándose por vencido en su tarea de tranquilizarlo, en su lugar, se pone en pie y se abraza a Karkat y consigue que este se quede en silencio al menos, mientras le rodea con su brazos._

_-De verdad no quiero que te ocurra nada, eres mi pequeño payaso y no sé que haría sin ti._

_Gamzee sonríe y oculta su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Karkat, hacía unos meses que Karkat había pegado el estirón y ahora era casi más alto que él, le parecía extraño, todo hay que decirlo, pero ni mucho menos le molestaba, le encantaba refugiarse entre los brazos de su pareja/mejor-amigo/amigo/lo-que-sea-que-Karkat-quiera-y-o-admita, se sentía protegido y deseaba poder quedarse allí para siempre pero el show debía continuar._

_-Karbro... te prometo que no pasara nada_

_El nombrado se alejó ligeramente para volver a acercarse de forma inmediata fundiéndose en un beso salvaje y posesivo que dejó a ambos sin aliento._

_-Vale Gamzee... haz lo que quieras... pero si pasa algo... si pasa algo...por mínimo que sea, me las pagaras.-Amenazó Sujetándole la cara entre las manos para luego volver a besarle esta vez de forma más lenta y sensual._

_Cuando por fin se separaron, no sin cierta reticencia, Gamzee le regaló una última sonrisa y se fue a practicar para la próxima función dejando a un preocupado Karkat dando vueltas de nuevo por la habitación. _

-Idiota...-Frunce el ceño y se lleva las manos a las cara tratando de serenarse, pero es incapaz y explota-¡IDIOTA! ¡PAYASO INÚTIL! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SUBIERAS! ¡PERO NUNCA ME HACES CASO! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡TE LO Dije! ¡Te dije que no subieras! te avise... lo hice...-Su tono se apaga un poco más con cada sílaba hasta convertirse en poco más que un susurro y de nuevo, sus pulmones se llenan de aire y grita.

_Se encienden las luces, comienza la función. Gamzee saludándole antes de comenzar a subir_

Siente que sus cuerdas vocales van a romperse, pero le da igual.

_Gamzee comenzando a recorrer el trayecto de la cuerda floja_

Grita como nunca antes en su vida.

_La cuerda se rompe y la gravedad actúa._

Quizá se queda mudo con tanto grito, pero le da igual, nada importa ya.

_El público se queda en silencio, el tiempo se para, y el cuerpo de Gamzee golpea contra el suelo. Y la sangre hace su rápida aparición. Fundido en negro. La función acaba hoy antes de tiempo._

Por fin, sus gritos se apagan y lentamente se pone en pie, es tarde y debe volver a casa, pero no quiere ver su habitación vacía ni las fotos que Gamzee le convenció para hacerse., así que, en lugar de poner rumbo a su hogar, se dirige hacia el parque.

Al llegar se encuentra con una sorpresa. Kurloz, el hermano mayor de Gamzee, aparece de la nada y en cuanto le ve comienza a caminar hacia él, como si llevara rato buscándolo. Nunca han tenido una relación especialmente cercana, más que anda por su inutilidad para aprender el lenguaje de signos, pero el verle le enfurece, no quiere tener cerca a nada ni a nadie que le recuerde a Gamzee, bastante tiene con sus mente

Cuando llega a su lado el Makara mayor comienza a gesticular emocionado y tembloroso pero él no tiene ánimos ni para fingir que intenta entenderle.

-Sabes que no comprendo el lenguaje de signos, además ¿porque estas tan animado? acaso estás feliz de que tu hermano menor este... este muerto-Kurloz frunce el ceño y borra la sonrisa que adornaba su cara, niega fuertemente con la cabeza y de nuevo comienza a realizar signos, esta vez mucho más despacio intentando que Karkat comprenda.

-No estoy de humor Kurloz, déjame.

Kurloz se lleva las manos a la cara y niega suavemente, clava sus ojos en Karkat y se lleva la mano a los labios, años atrás Gamzee le había contado a Karkat que su hermano no era realmente mudo, pero que tras cierto accidente había dejado de hablar completamente en un voto de silencio de riguroso cumplimiento, y en esos momentos, Karkat no estaba por la labor de aguantar a un mudo por elección.

-I-id-iota-Vale, eso no se lo esperaba, debe ser la primera palabra que dice Kurloz en... ¿meses?¿años?-Ga-Gamzee n...no está m-uer...to-le cuesta hablar y su voz esta increíblemente ronca, pero Karkat le entiende, no lo cree, pero le entiende y precisamente por ello, se queda congelado en su sitio logrando terminar de desquiciar a Kurloz, que le toma de la mano y comienza a correr tirando de él hasta dejarle frente a su casa, donde le empuja en dirección a la puerta y con una última mirada furiosa y cansada se marcha.

Karkat se queda quieto ¿había dicho la verdad ese mimo loco? bueno, solo existía una forma de averiguarlo. El primer piso este vacio, extrañamente desordenado, pero vacío. El segundo piso no esta tan vacio, concretamente, su habitación más concretamente, su cama, para ser más exactos, pues acostado en ella, y con el cuerpo lleno de vendajes estaba Gamzee, mirándole sonriente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hey Karbro... tenías razón...

Siento haber tardado tanto u_u pero en mi instituto terminamos el primer trimestre a finales de noviembre y se me han juntado todos los exámenes y entregas de trabajos ú_ù. La segunda parte de este fic contendrá (muy posiblemente) Lemon o Lime, jamás he escrito uno así que no sé muy bien como me saldrá… (Supongo que buscare uno decente y lo usare de modelo/plantilla) pero lo intentare òwó! Ahora, aclaraciones de los asteriscos:

*: Para darle a Karkat una imagen un poco más "seme" he tenido que modificar la altura de ambos (lo siento, pero no me puedo imaginar a Karkat mandando en la relación siendo que Gamzee le saque 3 cabezas xD), por ello Gamzee habría crecido mucho de pequeño y luego su crecimiento habría ido ralentizándose mientras que el de Karkat hizo lo contrario ^-^

**: He leído algunas teorías y headcanons que decían que la sangre fucsia podría también considerarse también como algún tipo de mutación por el poquísimo porcentaje de trolls con este color de sangre que nacen y bueno xD según la explicación que dio aquí Karkat de lo que es un mutante podría ser…

Y bueno… Kurloz habla porque… bueno, porque lo necesitaba y aunque es canon no puedo con la idea de que se cortase la lengua :s los labios cosidos aun los paso… pero la lengua brrr, me da escalofríos u_u

Otras cosas, tengo pensado hacer un fics de Homestuck centrado en los Trolls del Pre-Scratch, seria Human!Stuck y trataría temas un tanto… crudos (sorry, demasiados documentales de psicología+Tumblr+Mis idas de cabeza=Fics crudos (suena raro xD, no me juzgeis)) ¿lo leerías? Y bueno, también empecé hace un tiempo un fic basado en un grupo kpop… pero no tengo donde publicarlo… así que quizá lo adapte a Homestuck… tengo también algunos pequeños adelantos… quizá los cuele…

Dejo ya de dar la brasa :D Nos leemos en la segunda parte :o)


End file.
